With the rapid development of communication technologies, as one of mainstream technologies of the third generation mobile communication system, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) has been widely studied and applied. Current versions of the WCDMA include Release99 (R99), Release4 (R4), Release5 (R5), Release6 (R6) and Release7 (R7).
In order to increase the data transmission rate and satisfy different requirements, High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technology is introduced into the WCDMA R6, so as to increase the uplink transmission rate. The HSUPA technology is currently carried on a single frequency point, that is, single carrier data transmission.
A maximum transmit power of a User Equipment (UE) is specified in relevant protocols of the WCDMA, and the UE needs to keep the actual uplink transmit power equal to or lower than the indicated maximum transmit power.
In order to control the actual uplink transmit power of the UE, a power control method in the prior art is: calculating a transmit power required by the UE for sending data to be sent on a single carrier; and performing power compression on the carrier if a sum of the calculated transmit power and powers of other uplink channels (that is, the transmit power of the UE) exceeds the maximum transmit power, so as to enable the transmit power of the UE to be lower than or equal to the maximum transmit power.
In order to further increase the data transmission rate in an HSUPA system, an uplink Dual Cell HSUPA (DC-HSUPA) technology is introduced into WCDMA R9, and two uplink carriers may be used to send data at the same time based on the technology, thereby increasing the transmission rate of uplink data. Definitely, with the development of the technology, more carriers may be introduced into the uplink in the future.
Therefore, power control for a plurality of uplink carriers of the UE needs to be configured.